gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Zombies
Note this is not finished and likely to be updated more at CoD Fanfic wikia About The Game (In the words of John Riley) "Zombies have been roming the Earth for many many years now. It all started by a man called Edward Richtofen and a group of others working with him not much is know about him, as no one has the time to wright histoy now theres is a zombie apocalypse you only hear storys of this man Edward Richtofen. He was belived to be a mad doctor... but were not here to tell story were the Last Hope we must stop the zombie apocalypse me and a team of 7 others have made it our duty to stop this maddness and bring savation back to mankind". About Last Hope Last Hope (aka L.H Group) is a team of people who are trying to stop the zombies from taking over every thing. There are 8 people in the group all together. 'The members of Last Hope:' *'John Riley' (Simon Riley's son) *'Rocket' (from Modern Warfare 2) *'Patrick Sanderson' (Gary "Roach" Sanderson's Brother) *'Toad '(from Modern Warfare 2) *'Ricky Collin '(Completely new Character) *'Steven Dempsey' (Is one of Tank Dempsey's relations) *'Nick Maxis '(belived to be a relation with Ludvig Maxis and Samantha Maxis) *'Wallcroft '(from Call of Duty 4) Playable Characters 'John Riley:' *Main Character *Play as for the full Campaign (player 1 in Co-Op) *Playable in Zombie Survival mode 'Rocket:' *Second Main Character *Only playable in Co-Op as player 2 *Playable in Zombie Survival mode 'Steven Dempsey:' *Only playable in Zombie Survival mode 'Wallcroft:' *Only playable in Zombie Survival mode Campaign The point of the campaign is for Last Hope to stop the zombies from taken over the planet. They plan to do this by getting all the wounder weapons there is a myth saying if all wounder weapons are shot at once in the same spot it cause a big reaction whiping out any zombie on the face on the planet but unfountaly there would still be a lot of zombies on the moon that would suvrive as there not on the planet so the reaction of the wounder weapons would not reach them. So there on a mission to get every wounder weapon they already have the Ray Gun it was found in a pod witch was really damaged it looked like it was send down from the moon. 'The wounder reaction' How to cause the wounder weapon reaction. Steps: *Find the wounder ring (a unkown ring were the wounder weapon reaction will take place if it is to be any effect). *Then shoot the Thundergun in the center of the ring. The ring will trap the wind from it. *Then shoot 3 Ray Gun bullets in to it they will hover and slowly roatated around the ring. *Then shoot 3 Scavenger bullets in to the ring and they will be in the Ray Gun bullets/rings. *Then shoot the 3 Scavenger bullets with the Winter's Howl. Witch will freeze them. *Then shoot a zombie with the V-R11 and make it run in to the ring. It will be trapped in the ring as a terrofied human slowly roatating 360 degrees over and over. *Then shoot the spining human with the 31-79 JGb215 witch will make him srink but he will still slowly roatate 360 degrees over and over. *Then shoot the 3 frozen Scavenger with the Zap Guns Dual Wield witch will link them with electricity. *Then shoot the Wunderwaffe DG-2 witch will electrify all of the ring. *Then for the last step shoot the Wave Gun witch will expand it all and cause a big bang whaping out all the zombies on the Earth (but not the moon they will have to be took out another day). Chapters Chapter 1 - By Zeus we'll find it Characters Weapons John Riley: *Starts with a UMP 45 *Secondry M1014 *This will stay the same trough out the campaign unless you swap weapons from ones you found. Rocket: *Always seen with a Commando (unless playing Co-Op Campaign then he will spawn with a rapid Famas). *Secondry Mini-Uzi Patrick Sanderson: *Primary MPL *Secondry CZ75 Full Auto Toad: *Primary MP7 *Secondry AK-74u Ricky: *Primary varies between MP5K and ACR *Secondry USAS 12 Steven Dempsey: *Campaign Primary MP40 *Campaign Secondry SPAS-12 Nick Maxis: *Primary AK-47 *Secondry Model 1887 Wallcroft: *Campaign Primary HK21 *Camaign Secondry M4A1 Zombies Types *Normal Zombie - Just like Zombies from CoD WaW and Black Ops. *Weapon Zombie - A Zombie with a weapon most of the time the weapon is a MP5K, UMP 45 or a Riot Shield (the zombies aim is not to good). *Hellhounds - Zombie Dogs like from CoD WaW and Black Ops *Bosses - boss waves zombies (like hellhounds or George A. Romero). *Crawler Zombie - The gas crawlers from Black Ops. *Perk Zombie - A zombie with perk like powers. Zombie Survival 'Characters' in Zombie Survival Mode: *John Riley (Player 1/Host) *Rocket (Player 2) *Steven Dempsey (Player 3) *Wallcroft (Player 4) 'Rank/level' *How it works 1 zombie kill is 1xp/exp. *How much exp is in a level - level 1 needs 100xp (the level number times by 100 is how much xp is needed E.G level 60 needs 60,000xp to get to the next level). *Max level is 60 but after you get 60,000 you can prestige. *There is 10 prestige. 'Points' Points are gained by killing zombies. The scoring sytem is the same from the zombie gamemode. 'The Drop' The drop is a big create (like a big care package) witch is dropped from the start of any Zombie Survival game. You can buy items with points such as perks, weapons, wounder weapons, greanades and other items. 'Avadeble Items:' 'Weapons:' *Random Weapon Box (1000 Points) (this also includes wunderweapons but only a 5% chance of each one) *Any wall gun from WaW or Black Ops (what ever it cost in the game) 'Wounder Weapons:' *Ray Gun (5000 Points) (only buyabel at level 30) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (6000 Points) (only buyable at level 55) *Thundergun (6500 Points) (only buyable at level 50) *Winter's Howl (4500 Points) (only buyable at level 25) *V-R11 (2000 Points) (only buyable at level 20) *Scavenger (5500 Points) (only buyable at level 45) *31-79 JGb215 (4500 Points) (only buyable at level 35) *Wave Gun/Zap Guns (10,000 Points) (only buyable at level 60) *Monkey Bomb (2000 Points) (only buyable at level 10) *Gersch Device (2000 Points) (only buyable at level 15) *Matryoshka Dolls (2000 Points) (only buyable at level 5) *Quantum Entanglement Device (6000 Points) (only buyable at 40) 'Perks:' *Juggernog (2500 Points) *Speed Cola (3000 Points) *Double Tap Root Bear (2000 Points) *Quick Revive (1500 Points) *PhD Flopper (2000 Points) *Stamin-Up (2000 Points) *Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 Points) *Mule Kick (4000 Points) 'Grenades:' *Grenade (500 Points) *Grenade Limet hold 8 greades at once (2000 Points) *Semtex (1000 Points) *Molotov Cocktail (1000 Points) *Nova Gas (1500 Points) 'Others:' *Claymore (1500 Points) *Sentry Gun 1000 bullets (2500 Points) *Air Strikes (5000 Points) *Chopper Gunner you can be hit while in the chopper (10,000 Points) *Tactical Nuke will end game (1,000,000 Points) Category:Games